Dominion of the Sun
The Dominion of the Sun is a militant Thalassian organization sworn to House Dawnlight. Formed in year 30 of the Lotharian Calendar, the Dominion has been at the forefront of numerous campaigns against the Grand Alliance and is one of the most notorious armies of Azeroth. Unrivaled in military technology, the Dominion claims credit for a number of cutting-edge innovations such as the Skylance, lending to their unprecedented achievements in the name of Horde conquest. Primarily concerned with Thalassian interests, the organization is heavily involved in the social and political spheres of Quel'Thalas, promoting a militaristic agenda to restore the elven power in the Eastern Kingdoms and abroad. Knights of the Sun The Knights of the Sun are the elite corps of the Dominion of the Sun, oathbound soldiers devoted to the protection of Thalassian ideals. While few in number, the knighthood is powerful and diverse, represented by some of the most talented warriors and wizards of the realm. Oath Those who wish to pursue knighthood must first take an oath of allegiance in front of the Knight-Lord himself. Upon completion of this oath, they are considered and Knight of the Sun, granting access to Zenith and the privilege to ascend the order’s rankings. "Belore as my witness, I pledge myself to the Knights of the Sun. The Code is preserved within my heart, as true today as it will be tomorrow. To live with honor, to fight with honor, and to die with honor, there shall be no exception." Upon the swearing of this oath, a Knight must then prove themselves through combat and strength of mind, setting themselves above others in the order as they serve the Dominion of the Sun. Code I will be Clean. I will not partake in debauchery. I will be Courteous. I will show compassion to others. I will be Diligent. I will see to the end any enterprise I begin. I will be Generous. I will not be selfish with my treasures. I will be Loyal. I will not be unfaithful to my liege. I will be Prudent. I will be cautious and just in my calculations. I will be Righteous. I will treat all creatures with dignity. I will be Sincere. I will never mask my intentions. I will be Tenacious. I will never yield to my enemies. I will be Valorous. I will never show cowardice of any kind. Divisions Order of the Burning Gauntlet Embracing notions of power, insight, and Valor, these ruthless knights fight on the front lines of battle, clashing mercilessly with the enemies of the Knighthood. Comprising mostly of warriors and paladins, these heavily armored Knights train expertly in the skills of martial weapons, valuing willpower over faith. Current Leader: Pending Order of the Rising Wing Comprised of the stealthy and skilled in infiltration, the disciplined agents of the Rising wing employ a vast array of tactics to secure the interest of the Knighthood. Combatting similar efforts such as those of the SI:7, these agents are skilled in infiltration, sabotage, assassination, and intelligence, helping the Knighthood to gain an edge over their enemies, and put a stop to the meddling of other agencies in Dominion affairs. Current Leader: Erilihn Autumnsong Order of the Piercing Eye Embracing all forms of magic, there is none too dangerous to be studied by those of the Piercing Eye. Housing the Dominion’s archives, the Knights within the Piercing Eye study and document all forms of magic, often to the distaste of those orders not quite so adventurous. Taking a methodical approach, and fully aware of the dangers of such powers, the Piercing Eye swiftly dispatches the enemies of the Dominion, utilizing their power in battle as well as within the walls of Zenith. Current Leader: Synlarien Voidstar Order of the Cleansing Torch Comprised of the Dominion’s most expert medical staff, the Cleansing Torch is tasked with both the running of Zenith’s Hospital, and maintaining the health of the Dominion’s soldiers. Providing care for the most basic of maladies to the most grievous of wounds, these medics are trained in both practical first aid and expert in magical methods of healing. Residing within the Hall of Renewal, many skilled alchemists have also joined the ranks of the Cleansing Torch, lending their expertise to the production of medicines and aiding to eradicate disease. Current Leader: Feliathe Dawnsinger Order of the Gleaming Quill Home to Zenith’s brilliant minds, archaeologists, and well-learned Scholars, the Gleaming Quill provides the Dominion with scientific power and insight. Educating the Knighthood, the magi of the mystic circle make great use of Zenith’s Academy, pursuing excellence with all of it’s students. Current Leader: Pending Order of the Ringing Hammer Zenith’s prized inventors, the Ringing Hammer is home to the engineers, blacksmiths, architects and even artistic minds of the Dominion. Provided liberal funding in their various projects, these brilliant minds need not care for the means of their research. Providing the Dominion with invaluable weapons of war, the Ringing hammer is responsible for the bulk of the Dominion’s and Zenith’s technology. Current Leader: Aedien Lightscar Rankings Affiliates While not enlisted as a Knight of the Sun, affiliates serve the Dominion in other ways, from preforming administrative work to diplomatic and intelligence matters. History ---- Foundation and Early Campaigns The Dominion of the Sun was established by Tendael Dawnlight shortly after the Lich King’s defeat at Icecrown Citadel. Sponsored by House Dawnlight, the order served as a bastion of defense against enemies of the sin’dorei, a mission that many veterans of the Argent Crusade found purpose in after their tour of Northrend had ended. The Cataclysm brought about a dramatic shift in attitude towards the Alliance, especially among those veterans in the Dominion who still harbored animosity towards the faction for their hostility during the Northrend campaign. With an escalation of conflict, Tendael launched a series of retaliatory campaigns across Azeroth. These early campaigns, however, weren’t just focused on revenge against the Alliance. Precious artifacts sought after by Silvermoon’s Reliquary were crucial objectives in the Dominion’s operations abroad. Unsurprisingly, many bitter rivalries were formed during this period of strife. The more triumphant the Dominion was, however, the more recognition they gained as a formidable opponent by the Alliance. The conflict between the Alliance and Horde flared in Kalimdor when forces under the command of Kerdic Lothinil attacked the Horde fleet in Durotar. The Dominion, being one of the Horde’s most reliable armies, aided in a sweeping reprisal against Alliance garrisons along the eastern coast of the continent. This campaign ended with the Siege of Theramore, a grievous battle that cost many lives and became one of the most pivotal moments of the war. When Warchief Garrosh Hellscream destroyed Theramore with a powerful mana bomb, the Dominion withdrew to Quel’Thalas to reassess their diplomacy with the Horde. While the Alliance licked their wounds after the Theramore campaign, Tendael turned the Dominion's attention away from world affairs to focus on empowering the order independently. Although some of the Dominion's top officers expressed reluctance to embrace isolationism, Tendael reassured them that the interests of Quel'Thalas would remain paramount. The campaigns against the Alliance came to a grinding halt, but the Dominion continued to expand its military prowess by investing in the research of new technology. Revenue for the organization came from a variety of sources ranging from the acquisition and auctioning of artifacts to mercenary contracting. It was around this time that projects such as the ley-cruiser began. Escalation A few months later, the continent of Pandaria was discovered to the south. Many ambitious enterprises sailed for Pandaria in search of wealth, and the Dominion was no exception. Managing to gain the trust of the native pandaren, the Dominion gained access to libraries of ancient texts. In researching the lore of Pandaria, the organization soon set out to uncover catalogs of valuable artifacts. As to be expected, the Dominion was not the only order with profit in mind. Rival armies, tending loyalty to the Alliance, contested the Dominion on a number of battlefields in search of the same pandaren treasure. The Dominion continued its operations in Pandaria for a few months until both the Alliance and Horde arrived in full force. Once again, the Dominion found itself under pressure to join the Horde in battling the Alliance on Pandaria. Krasarang Wilds became a war zone, and while the order attempted to avoid involvement at first, it soon became impossible to ignore the threat posed by the Alliance army. A few weeks after the initial invasion, Jaina Proudmoore forcefully removed the Sunreavers from Dalaran, giving rise to an outrage back in Silvermoon. Many of the Dominion's own who were unfortunate enough to be in Dalaran at the time of the purge were caught and imprisoned in the Violet Hold. Infuriated by Proudmoore's actions, Tendael began preparations for a campaign to retake Dalaran. Drawing from the support of volunteers, mercenaries, and other military organizations, the Dominion launched a massive invasion of Northrend. The strategy was to capture the Violet Stand in Crystalsong Forest, then use magic to teleport forces directly into the city. Brashly, Tendael made a list of demands which were presented to the Kirin Tor. Unsurprisingly, the ultimatum was rejected, and soon the forces of the Alliance were summoned to defend Dalaran from the advancing Horde. The Dominion and allies fought a difficult uphill battle across the continent, losing many forces along the way. Eventually, they reached Crystalsong Forest, making Sunreaver Outpost their primary base of operations. On the eve of the assault on the Violet Stand, Tendael was summoned to a parlay by the leadership of the opposing forces. In exchange for Tendael's surrender and the withdrawal of Dominion forces from Northrend, the Alliance leaders promised that all of the Sunreavers would be released from the Violet Hold. Although there was staunch opposition to the deal by Tendael's officers, he accepted the offer and submit himself to arrest by the First Regiment of the Stormwind Army. Tendael was transported to Westridge for a pending trial. In Westridge, Tendael was brought before a military tribunal to be judged for his crimes against the Alliance. He was sentenced to life in prison, but was assassinated by Ashamal Shalah'aman as he was leaving the courtroom. The outrage that followed caused a political shockwave that was felt across all factions of the Alliance. When the Dominion gained wind of the news, they vowed revenge. New Leadership The Dominion was maintained by the Eminent Council for several months before the burden of leadership was handed over to Tendael's only son, Tendael Dawnlight II, also known as Setrien. Under Setrien's leadership, the Dominion conducted a series of campaigns against the Alliance across Azeroth and Outland. Setrien gained recognition as a cunning warrior in a campaign in Outland against the Congregation of the Silver Hand. Upon returning from Outland, Setrien committed the Dominion to a revolution led by Vol'jin against Garrosh. Much to Setrien's frustration, an armistice between the Alliance and Horde went into effect after Garrosh was overthrown, balking his plans to avenge his father's death. Victory notwithstanding, Setrien found it difficult to navigate the Dominion through turbulent times. Irritated by his lack of experience, many of Setrien's advisors who once served his father ended up abandoning the order. The old guard was replaced with fresh blood, but the mission of the order never changed. Over the next few years, the Dominion continued to seek revenge against the Alliance across countless battlefields, earning their reputation as ruthless adversaries. When Argus manifested in the skies of Azeroth, the Dominion held fast alongside their allies. With the fate of the world at stake, Setrien decided to suspend his plans to destroy the Alliance, committing all of his finest knights to the eradication of the Legion. Yet, even victory on Argus did not spell an end for the Dominion's troubles. Civil unrest in Silvermoon reached a boiling point, dividing the order over political ideology. Setrien, unable to manage the order effectively, withdrew to his estate to let matters in Silvermoon sort themselves out. While a contentious Silvermoon tore itself apart, an enormous necropolis spawned from Deatholme, slowly floating towards the Sunwell. Once more, Quel'Thalas was imperiled by the undead. The Dominion answered the call to arms, joining a raid on the necropolis. While successful, a devastating number of knights perished during the raid, and Setrien himself went missing when the necropolis crashed into the sea between Quel'Thalas and the island of Quel'Danas. The sin'dorei were safe once more, but their safety came at a price. Once more, the Eminent Council led the Dominion in the absence of a leader. Unfortunately, Setrien had no heir, so leadership of the order fell to his sister Raethess. Raethess, although being a Dawnlight, had no military experience to rely on. Fearing collapse, she decided to defer all decisions to the Eminent Council while retaining her position as regent in the absence of her brother. The Eminent Council, chiefly influenced by Setrien's close friend and advisor Pyreen Lightwhisper, pledged to stay the course and continue to fight for the noble ideals of Tendael Dawnlight. =Gallery= ---- kdGLC.jpg|Campfire Story tE2Mo.jpg|Paratrooping ebKtk.png|Posing in Silvermoon cl1Ne.jpg|Exploring Stranglethorn deIQ9.jpg|Cooking Dinner fGynt.jpg|Standing Proud JcVAx.jpg|Trekking Darkshore m77Va.jpg|Promotion Ceremony WoWScrnShot_031411_213223.jpg|Tanaris Campaign WoWScrnShot_051311_202737.jpg WoWScrnShot_070911_210608.jpg Category:Horde Guilds Category:Blood Elf Guilds Category:Horde Military Guilds Category:Dominion of the Sun Category:Quel'Thalas Organizations Category:Organizations Category:Horde PvP Guilds Category:Thalassian Army Category:Thalassian Military Category:Military Organizations Category:RP-PvP Guilds